


Who Is She to You?

by fandomoverload



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Lucifer, Identity Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/pseuds/fandomoverload
Summary: Fic prompt: Chloe goes to Maze's bedroom to talk to her, only to find Lucifer asleep in Maze's bed. Naked.Chloe knows there's a connection between Maze and Lucifer, but what is it?   What does it all mean, and most of all what does it mean for her and Lucifer as an end game?





	1. Chapter 1

**Who Is She to You?**

She was exhausted.    Her hair was a mess, and she knew she needed a shower, but she couldn’t leave him.    He was finally asleep, peacefully thank goodness.    He looked so young when he slept, and she would never let him know it, but she preferred his curly hair to when he put in all that product.    Maybe she did have time to catch that shower….

“Mazikeen!” he growled.

 

It was getting to be too much, the dreams.    All the bright lights and calmness.   It was too much, and the voices he couldn’t stop the voices.    That’s why he had come, she was the only one he could trust.   She was going to leave too, soon she would be gone, and he’d have nothing left.

“Mazikeen!” he growled sitting up in the bed.

Her arms were around him in an instant.   He was shaking and clinging to her as if she was his only hope.   She hated seeing him this way.   Her master was broken, and she was going to make whoever had done this pay.    The thing was she couldn’t leave him right now, he needed her, but she wishes that Chloe could be here, but she couldn’t not for this.

“Where are you going?” he asked uncertainly.

“I’m not going anywhere.     You must control yourself, you don’t want Chloe to hear you.”

He looked to the door panicked as if he thought that she might be there lurking in the shadows.   There were no shadows, it was too bright.     He closed his eyes tightly, and took in her scent.   She smelled of home.    It wasn’t there for everyone to smell but if he held her close enough he could smell it.   He had to cling to it, there was hardly anything left.

“Just relax, close your eyes, and I promise I’m not going anywhere.    You’re safe here Lucifer, you’re with Chloe.”

“Chloe.” He sighed relaxing.

She relaxed when she finally knew that he was asleep.   She wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight.   This was big, and it was starting to affect her and that was never good.   She couldn’t help but think back when the craziness of tonight began……

**_She had just gotten back from chasing some asshole all the way to South Carolina.   He was a pedophile, and he thought that he would be able to get away by hiding in some hick town   Who had ever heard of a place called Rains anyway.   Apparently, nobody, and it didn’t even rain there much, she packed an umbrella for no reason.    Luckily, the guy had done just about as much research on the town as her, because Rains, South Carolina was a great place where everyone knew everyone, and when a 6’5 bear of a white man showed up in a town that was 90% black, well lets just say she found him quick, fast, and a hurry._ **

**_She had wanted to get into some action of the nasty kind, but when she came home Trixie had used her cute powers, and before she knew it they were playing Monopoly.   She beat them quick though, she thinks it was mostly because Chloe was pouting over the fact that Lucifer was ignoring her calls again.    Seemed like every other day the two of them were mad about something.   They were like those children on the classic television shows she was secretly watching.   She had her very own Dawson and Pacey, and she was tired of waiting for them to bone, just as much as she was of Chloe and Lucifer.    She was being patient, one of the two had to do something and soon._ **

**_She had been so deep in thought that she didn’t notice that someone was at her window.   They were tall, but she couldn’t make out their features.   She was excited, she had been reading about home invasions, and the thought of taking down an intruder before bedtime was, well it was almost arousing._ **

**_“You’ve picked the wrong house pal.” She growled getting her feet knife in hand._ **

**_“Mazikeen.” He gasped._ **

**_“What’s happened?” she asked alarmed.   She put away her knife and grabbed her daggers.   Someone had hurt her master._ **

**_“What is happening, how did I not know it was you standing there?” she demanded._ **

**_He grabbed her right hand, locking their fingers tightly.   “Find me Maze!”_ **

**_Maze took a deep breath and stretched out her power towards him.   It was hard, and it took deep concentration, but she found him.    The pull was great, he leaned in drinking in her power.    She sees her glamor flickering out of the corner of her through her reflection in the mirror.   It was too much, he was too much._ **

**_“Show me!” she demanded breaking their link._ **

**_He brought his wings into existence, and even she couldn’t help but stare at how magnificent they were.   Like a puppet on a string, she immediately fell to one knee to praise her lord and master._ **

**_“Get up!   You have to cut them off, look at yourself.”_ **

**_“You say they keep coming back, what makes you think that me cutting them off will change that?”_ **

**_“You know why?”_ **

**_“Right because you’re a….  
“Don’t” he warned._ **

**_“You’re a…._ **

She hadn’t even known she had dozed off until she heard the soft knock at her door.    She looked at the window and it was closed.   The sun was up, she had slept the night away.

“Maze, I just wanted to remind you…. Oh, I didn’t know you had company.” Chloe stated turning to leave.

“Decker it’s fine, you were saying?” she asked glancing at the bed.

She had never been so happy in her life, that he was turned away from the door.   She didn’t want her roommate to get the wrong idea.    Just as that thought entered her head, he rolled over and reached towards her side of the bed.

“Maze.” He moaned.

“Well, I know see why  I couldn’t find him last night.

“Wait, Chloe, you don’t understand!” she shouted.   It was too late though, Chloe was gone.

 

 

*Who*

Chloe had barely made it back to her room before the first tear escaped.   She would not cry over them, she wouldn’t.   It was just she thought she and Maze had made a real go at being friends, and what about Linda?    She thought she saw something between the two of them, or Amenadiel, how could Lucifer do that too them?     How could he do it to her?    He was in her bed, and he was naked!

 

**End Notes:  Yea I know, but really can you have too many Lucifer fics?   More sooner than you think lol.   If you are confused about some things, no worries you are supposed to be.**

****

****

****

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author’s Notes:   Look its Chapter 2 and so soon!     I have never read the comics, but I know that she is important to him.   I want to start writing more stories where their relationship is discussed in many ways.   I hoe you like this little take on it.     If you hadn’t already guessed this is an AU story, but all will be revealed to Chloe about our little devil.   So, did you like the whole “find me” part, it’s about to be sort of explained.   On with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Lucifer knew that women had a weird way about themselves, but he didn’t think it was spreading to his demon.   Then again, he didn’t know much of anything, but he knew that he wasn’t liking the woman who was walking around her room although she was naked she was very pissed.

“What’s the problem Mazikeen?” he asked confused.

“Don’t call me that!” she snapped.   “You act as if you don’t realize what you have done, why are you still lying there?    You need to be downstairs explaining yourself?”

“I am the devil Maze, I don’t have to explain myself to anyone, besides it’s not like you and I did the nasty.   I was here last night because of a moment of weakness.   I need you to find me, you were the only one who could.    She must understand.”

“I assure you that she doesn’t.   Normally I wouldn’t care about her thoughts, but she and I were becoming friends, and besides Linda I don’t have many friends.”

“Why wouldn’t she be your friend now?    She can’t possibly think that I would come in here and sleep with you right under her nose, does she?”

“How am I supposed to know how these emotions work?   Shall I tell her why you were here?” she smirked.

“You will do no such thing!” he shouted eyes blazing red.

“There you are.   Listen I was there for you last night, and I don’t have to be you gave me my freedom a long time from you.    You know why I did it though, don’t you?”

“Yes, I’m going through the change.     We have to find who did this too me, I need you.” He looked away hating his weakness.

‘Lucifer, you know what you mean to me.    I’m going to shower, when I get out you need to have this fixed!”

He watched her gather her things, and exit the bedroom.   He didn’t know why Chloe would think so a thing of him.    How could he fix it without letting her know?    He could barely remember last night….

 

**_He didn’t now when they had switched, but he didn’t like it.   The voices in his head.   They were something that were always there, and he remembered as a boy when he would sit on a cloud, and listen to the thoughts of humanity.    How they told of their love of his father, and how they were glad for the things that he had done for him.   How they would pledge their life for him for just a morsel of him showing that he was there.    All they wanted were breadcrumbs, and he had the whole loaf and it plagued him so.     Then the fall came, and everything changed._ **

**_He was still hearing voices, but they were different.    They were of people begging for mercy.   Some were remorseful for what they had done, and their time in hell might not be as painful as others.   They had to stay there forever, but if they were truly merciful for the things that they had done, he would make it be less painful, than those who had done horrendous things and felt absolutely no remorse for it.   Those souls would suffer everyday for all eternity.   It brought glee to his heart.   He had heard these sounds for many millennia, and they were almost like bedtime stories._ **

**_Now he sat thinking of who could have possibly taken his face, and given him back the wings and then it happened._ **

_“I would like to thank God for mommy and daddy and letting me wake up this morning.” A young voice said._

**The sound of it brought him to his knees.    He couldn’t breathe, he reached out to the dark, and it was rebelling against him.    He tried once, he tried twice, and to no avail it was deflecting his power.   He closed his eyes, and pulled the power from his ring.   He watched as the stone he wore turned even darker in color, and he could feel the flaming power coming up like a wa _rm blanket and he couldn’t wait to take a drink from it._**

**_“Samael!”  
“Michael!” he recoiled from the touch._ **

**_That was not what he wanted, he didn’t want that.  Never again!     He closed his eyes and this time when he opened them he stood in front a window.   He had teleported, a gift that he was so happy that he still had, because the thought of having to use his father’s wings brought a sickness to the pit of his stomach.    He was where he wanted to be, but she hadn’t noticed his presence._ **

**_“You picked the wrong house pal!” she growled.   He hadn’t been prouder when she pulled out her blades.   He knew she would protect Chloe and the little one.    This truly was the right place for her, all those that mattered to him under one roof, but couldn’t see it was him?_ **

**_“Mazikeen.” He called out desperately._ **

**_“What happened?” she growled._ **

**_He noticed quickly that she could tell that he was in distress.   She put away her humanly weapon, and took out her daggers.   She was ready to protect him at any cost._ **

**_“What is happening, how did I not know it was you standing there?” she demanded._ **

**_He grabbed her right hand, locking their fingers tightly.   “Find me Maze!”_ **

**_She walked towards him with determination on her face.   He watched her take a deep breath and she took his hand.    With just a brush of her fingertips he could feel her power.    Before he realized it he had gripped her hand linking their fingers in a tight grip.     She brought all her power to him, and he immediately felt the fire wrapping itself around him.    He could smell the brimstone and hear the pleas of the wicked.   He needed it, he craved it like water in a desert.   He knew that he was beginning to be too much for her because he was becoming dizzy, and it was hard to concentrate.    He glanced to the mirror and he saw that she was losing her glamor, and that couldn’t be good.   Chloe could walk in at any time._ **

**_“Show me!” she demanded as she recoiled from him._ **

**_I don’t like the way she’s looking at me.   She shouldn’t be able to look at me like that.   I bring my wings out for her to see that they are back, for her to see me, and I wonder how can she look at me like that?    I’m her lord and master, she should fall at her feet.   I want to take them back as soon as I say it.   She drops to the floor bowing at me.   She can’t even look me in the eye.   Damn this divinity!_ **

**_“Get up!   You have to cut them off, look at yourself.” I shout._ **

**_“You say they keep coming back, what makes you think that me cutting them off will change that?”_ **

**_“You know why?”_ **

**_“Right because you’re a….  
“Don’t.” I shouted.   She was going to say it, and I didn’t need to hear that right now.   I didn’t dare tell her about Michael’s appearance.   That would only worry her._ **

**_“You’re a…._ **

“Are you still sitting there?” Maze demanded stealing him from his thoughts.

“What?” he asked confused.

“You were supposed to smooth things over before I had to go down there for breakfast.   How am I supposed to enjoy my Fruit Rings if she’s down there judging me?”

“Maze clearly she must realize I’m only here for convalescence?” he questioned.

“I don’t know maybe if you didn’t have such a shit eating grin on your face as you lie there.   Maybe when you go downstairs you could look more flustered, have a limp.   Can you limp?   You don’t look hurt.   You look as if you stayed up here all night and the two of us did unmentionable things to each other.

“Now I’m going to face the music as they say, but then I’m leaving, and you will make this better Lucifer.  I like living here.    Your backup suit is in the closet, pull yourself together and fix this!

 

*Who*

Chloe was not upset.   Why should she be upset, Lucifer wasn’t hers?   They had a moment and things were real, at least she thought they were.   Then he upped and left town after she almost died, and got married, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t like her right?   She saw it, she saw the way he looked at her and he felt something.   She knew he did because she would be the biggest fool around if she was feeling all of this and he still felt nothing.

The thing was, he liked to have sex, and she knew that.   It didn’t matter that he had sex, because after they had interviewed all of those loves of his life, or so he thought.   She found out that it was all about sex to them, and they didn’t feel anything to him.    Then it was Maze, Maze mattered.   He knew that she had to matter because she KNEW him.   She knew Amenadiel, she knew the truth about him and where he came with, and she went along with the devil story.   She knew though, she knew the truth.  

So, they were close.    She saw the looks they gave each other, and they had secrets that were between the two of them.    She knew what he looked like in the dark, and then she got to stick around for another look and another.    She mattered, she was someone he shared things with.    Did he love her?    Did she love him?

“Decker!” Maze called out to her.

“Mazikeen.” She snipped using her full name knowing how much it irritated her.

“Listen I don’t know what you think you saw, but I wouldn’t do that to you.” Maze explained through gritted teeth.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me Maze.   I know the two of you have a past, I thought that it was over, but that’s my mistake.”

“Chloe don’t be that way!” she growled.

“What way am I being?    You said it didn’t happen it didn’t happen?   Are you going to have breakfast?” she asked calmly.

“No.” she snapped.

She wanted to say more, but this was Chloe and she really did cherish her new friendship with her.   She’d leave and give Lucifer time to explain everything.    Then when he didn’t she would fix it.

 

**End Notes:   I’m going to stop it there.   The next chapter is going to get INTENSE.   This story is turning out to be longer than expected, but I hope you like it.     Remember comments are love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author’s Notes:  I’m here to give you more.**

**Chapter 3**

He looked at himself in the mirror, and knew that of course this would be the suit that Maze had.     It was red.   All red, with matching vest, the dress shirt was black.   It was like a uniform.   He always wore red in in hell.    It was what Maze loved about it she always said.    There was a slight bulge in his pocket, so he stuck his hand inside.    It was Maze’s pocket watch.     It shouldn’t be with him, she was to always have it.    He remembered when he gave it to her….

**_The contractors had finally finished their work.   LUX was about to be opened for business.    He had been seeing to the few guests who had helped this happen for him, but he saw her.    He saw her lurking in the background.    She didn’t think she appreciated her, he had something for her, this would be the perfect time to give to her._ **

**_“Do I detect sulking?” he asked Maze._ **

**_“It’s just there’s so many of them, and now you will be opening this place.    Soon they will be able to come and go as the please.   You have your home on the top floor, you have no keys are alarms.   Anyone can just get on to the elevator, and walk in on you.   How am I to protect you?”_ **

**_“Like always Maze.   No matter how many of them they are, it’s always going to be you and me.   I have something for you to help coumarate the opening.”   He told her passing her a small box._ **

**_Maze wasn’t like the women that she had been observing in the world.    She didn’t need things to feel validated, but the box was red, and something about it called out to her.    She opened it and she couldn’t help the smile that changed her features it was a pocket watch._ **

**_“It’s calling to me.” She was awed._ **

**_“This pocket watch is meant for you and only you.     When I was back home before I fell, we angels would give a piece to ourselves to the one angel that they could trust with their lives.   I never had to wonder who that person was for me because I had Michael from day one, he was my twin.    So, he chose me, and I chose him.    He put a piece of himself in a ring and he gave it to me, and I did the same for him.”_ **

**_She stayed silent as he told his story, she wouldn’t draw attention to the fact that he still wore his ring, and she was sure that Michael ripped his from his finger the moment he used his boot to kick him from heaven.    This meant something too him._ **

**_“We are we have Maze, and I know that you didn’t have to vow yourself to me.    If you have this watch with you, you’ll be able to find me.   Now I’m not talking about sensing me.   That is something that bond will never break, you’re in my veins as the song says.    I mean if I’m lost here, you will be able to find me.” He told her putting her hand to his chest._ **

**_“IF I knew what love was, I’d call that a declaration.” She snorted._ **

**_“Well it’s a good thing neither one of us no what that means, now shall we have a drink an then get to a little sinning of the flesh.” He smirked._ **

**_“Yes.” She purred._ **

She had given it to him because of last night.    First, he would make things right with the detective, and then he’d make sure she got it back.

 

*WHO*

She was not fleeing.    No matter what anyone said she was not fleeing her home.    She just had to get out of there.    Lucifer was adapting to his life on Earth, but in some ways, she was doing it a lot quicker than he was.    Sure, he knew about business, and the man was one hell of a lover, but she was not supposed to feel emotions, but she was feeling them.     She didn’t think she was supposed to feel anything, but first there was Amenadiel and then there was Linda.     She needed someone to talk to.  Without taking her eyes off the road she dialed her cell.

“Hello.” Linda answered on the first ring.

“I need to come in and talk to you.   I can bring breakfast.” She asked hopeful.

“Maze?   What’s happened, you sound upset.” Linda asked concerned.

“It’s about Lucifer.   I know that you can’t tell me what the two of you talk about, but I know that you know they’re back, and what he’s been doing to himself.   The thing is the more he does it the more powerful they are when they come back.    It’s consuming him.”

“What?”

“Divinity.    It’s all about a push and pull, and whomever done this wants him back with the flock.   The thing is I don’t think it’s his father.    IF it was his father it wouldn’t be a problem, he’d snap his fingers and Lucifer would be back there with him.    It’s someone else, but Lucifer won’t be contained.   After his wings got taken the last time, he put things into play to teether himself to hell, and to me.”

“What does that mean exactly?”

“They are links binding him here.   Keeping him safe from them myself included.   It’s best to discuss this face to face, how about lunch?”

“Ahh. Just let me see if I can switch some things around and call you back.    Is that alright?” Linda asked nervously.

“Is everything alright?    Are they there with you, say the safe word now if someone is trying to bring you harm?” Maze demanded as she slammed on her breaks.

“No, I’m fine I was just trying to remember if y schedule is clear today.   Just let me hang up and shuffle some things around.   Ill call you back in about ten minutes tops.”

“Okay, and Linda?”

“Yes.” She answered softly.

“Tell Amenadiel I said hello.” She shouted and threw her phone out the window.

“Could this day get any worse?” she shouted.

“Hello Pet.” A familiar voice stated from her passenger seat.

“Michael.” She gasped.

 

*WHO*

He had been standing in the doorway for the past five minutes just looking at her.   He could tell that she was angry, but she was making the Hawaiian Sandwiches that her dad use to make, and that she knew he loved so she couldn’t be too mad.    This was perfect, she thought he needed comfort.   Maybe he could go with that, how did people look when they were sick.    He had to explain to her why he was there with Maze, it was sexual.    He and Maze hadn’t been together like that since he met her.   He didn’t know why though, it wasn’t like he didn’t sleep with another woman, it’s just with Maze it was special, and it would be wrong to be with her now. 

“Good Morning.” He spoke.

She looked up and there he stood.    How dare he look this good this early?   She was trying to be angry with him, after all he was her…. well he was her nothing really?    She didn’t have any claim to him, so why was she acting this way?     She knew deep down he felt something for her, that was something she was sure of, but he had moved on from her a long time ago.    Maze was her friend though, she had been so rude to her that morning.

“Lucifer about Maze, I realize now that I jumped the gun this morning when I found you there.   It was just a shock that all, I always knew that there was something between the two of you but knowing and seeing is two very different things.”

“It wasn’t like that last night, Maze and I haven’t been that way in a long time.   It’s just that I’m discovering something about myself, and Maze is the only one I can tell.   She and I have a bond.”

Chloe didn’t want to let it show that she was hurt the way he said that.    She thought that the two of them had shared something, but maybe she was indeed wrong about them.

“Lucifer we’re partners, you can tell me anything.” She took his hand reassuringly giving it a nice squeeze.

“Oh, I couldn’t tell you this, it would devastate me to bring a look of sadness to your face”

“Tell me, what is it?”

“I’m dying.”

 

*WHO*

Maze wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of taking her eyes off him.    He was sure that he probably thought that she was afraid, but far from it this was defiance.

“Well if it isn’t my brother’s little pet.   You know why I’m here?” he questioned.

“I won’t let you have him!” she shouted punching him in the jaw.

She jumped from the car and took off for the woods.   It wasn’t that she was afraid of him, it was that if there was going to be a fight that might start the apocalypse it would have to be away from the eyes of prying humans.   Chloe would be so upset if she melted the minds of her brethren.

“I won’t let you have him!” she shouted.

“He’s not yours to keep.   He’s my brother, and it’s time for him to return to his flock.”

“Really?    That’s what you say now, don’t you remember that you use your foot to kick him from heaven.    That little face right there, well his, you know the one exactly like yours?   It was seared from his flesh as he fell to hell!    What makes you think that he wants to come back.   He doesn’t, he likes it here with me.”

“I’ve been watching, and he hasn’t been yours for awhile darling, his heart is with Chloe, and her mother made sure she was on our side a long time ago.”

“You’d be surprised who Chloe would pick in the end, besides you might be twins, but you severed that bond a long time ago.   I’m his family, we’re connected now.” She smirked.

“You are so right.   I’ve been watching, and I’ve been making amends.   I gave him back his wings, I returned his face, and last night I tried to make contact.”

“That’s right, and you failed.   We have a deeper bond, he’s in my veins.   Forever linked, you or anyone else can’t stop that.    He’s mine!” she declared once more.

“You are absolutely right in so many ways demon, but I have something with me here in this moment that you don’t.”

“Oh yea, what’s that?” she smirked pulling her daggers into existence.

“My link to him.” He smirked.

He was on her before she had the chance to think.    He was warm, and for a moment it was like she was in Lucifer’s arms.   He felt like home, and then he touched her, and she felt all her life drain from her body.   She dropped to the ground boneless.   She knew the darkness was coming but she hoped this was not her ending.

“Lucifer find me.” She whispered, and everything went dark.

 

**End Notes:  This chapter was going to be longer, but I thought you waited long enough for an update.**

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author’s Notes:  This story is doing it’s on thing.   Glad you’re liking it.**

**Chapter 4**

He had done it.   The look on her face spoke volumes to him, and he knew that he had done the right thing.   She thought he was dying when technically he was, and it would be quite painful, but he knew breaking it to her like this was the right thing.   He needed to get things between her and Maze on the right track, and this was the perfect way, because it was convalescence.    She needed to stress that point, so the dying it was.   When you think about it, we’re all dying.   From the moment dear old dad creates them they have a birthdate and a death date they just don’t know that they are burrowing towards it.

“Dy…dy…dying.” She gasped.   

She couldn’t believe what he was saying.    He was dying, he couldn’t be.   At that moment she looked at him.   He hadn’t bothered to put the product in his hair.   She wasn’t a fan of the morbid color scheme of today’s suit.   His eyes were sunken in, and he did seem a little paler.   Was he serious?

“You can’t be serious?” she laughed.

Lucifer was about to say something snippet.  He could already feel it on the tip of his tongue, but when he opened his mouth to say something a pain like no other hit him harder than he had felt in millennia, dropping him to his knees.

“Oh, father.” He gasped.

She was to his side in an instant.    She was trying to find out where the pain was, but he was practically incoherent.   He was clutching his side with one hand, and he took the other up to clutch at his hair.   He was pulling it so hard she was afraid that he would pull it out.

“Lucifer, look at me.” She stated trying to get his attention.

She thought of where she lived and how long it would take for an ambulance to get there, it would be quicker if she took him herself.

“Come on, up you get.” She stated hauling him to his feet.

“Maze.” He groaned, and his eyes begin to roll around in their sockets.

“Come on Lucifer, don’t you die on me.”

She drug him to her car, and once again happy it was Dan’s time with Trixie.

 

 

*WHO*

Linda hung up her phone for the third time.   It was the third time that she had called Maze and the phone just rang and went to voicemail.   She knew she was mad, and she had every right to be, she was sneaking around with her ex.   It wasn’t what she had thought though.   Well, at least not with her part it wasn’t what she thought.   Not exactly.

“Linda?” Amenadiel questioned.

“I told you we needed to tell her everything, but you keep coming over.   You keep making this situation far worse than it is, and I’m tired Amen, I’m tired.”

“We’re friends.   I know that we, well we were more than friends for a second, but that was a mistake that we both have agreed will never happen again.”

She was true to her word.   She and Amenadiel had a moment, but when Maze came to her letting her guard down and showing her emotional growth, and how did she repay her?   She was slowly sneaking around with her ex like a guilty person.

“Maze will be okay, she must know that you wouldn’t betray her.”

“That’s where you and Lucifer are wrong!    You all see Maze a certain way.   It’s even in the way you say her name.   When you say it, I see all the love you have for her, but it’s also something strong to it.   You think of her as being so strong and as if she doesn’t have feelings, but you have feelings.    You are hurt by things, and yet you two think that she’s meant to always be a warrior, and the emotion she wants is to be your enforcer.    She has something for you Amenadiel, and I know you have something for her.”

“I do, I mean she’s got this hold on me.   I know she’s part of the reason I don’t have all my powers back, and for the longest time I didn’t care, but I know that she would never be emotionally attached to me as I to her.   She’s a demon Linda, and no matter how hard she tries, she’ll never be able to feel anything like you and I can.”

A part of what he was saying Linda wanted to believe.   She had been pulled in so many directions since she got wrapped up in the life of Lucifer Morningstar.    Being with Amenadiel, could be her light at the end of the tunnel, but she knew Maze, and she knew that she can feel far more than Lucifer or Amenadiel could ever imagine.

 

*WHO*

She hurt all over.   She hurt all over, and he stood there with a smug look on his face.   How could she stand there doing this?

“How can you do this?” Maze asked.

“My brother has been away for far too long.   My father can’t see that he is doing here, but I can.   He deserves to be redeemed.   He deserves to be with me, and you are the problem.   All I must do is break the link, and he’ll realize that he was wrong.   He has Chloe now, she’s bringing out the best in him, you are a demon and you belong in hell!”

Maze had enough of him and his bullshit.   She knew that her arm was broken, and she didn’t know how long she had been unconscious, but the blood had mattered her hair in the back.   She could hear sirens in the distance, which meant she only had a little time.   Her head hurt, her ex-boyfriend and best friend maybe hooking up, and her master was losing herself.   She would be damned if she let his direct to video counterpart think he could stop what they had.

“She slid her hidden dagger from her boot and got to her feet.   She had to time this just right.

“I know that he thinks that being linked to you is a good thing, after all, he created you.   You were there for him when we weren’t when I wasn’t.    I’ll have to spend time making it up to him, but he’ll return to hell, but not as Lucifer.   He’ll be Samael, and he won’t have to stay down there.   He won’t be alone anymore.   He won’t need you!   Now I’m merciful.   If you come to me slowly, I promise I’ll do it quickly, you won’t feel a thing”

“You promise?” she asked.

“Of course, child, just like my brother I can fell that bond.   Out of all of us, I’m the only one who would feel it.

Maze knew he had his guard down, and before he could react she rushed him, stabbing the dagger in his left shoulder.    He let out a loud shriek, and his wings emerged on instinct.

“You’ll pay for that, but another time.” He took to the sky.

Maze looked up making sure that he was truly gone, and then she rushed to her car.     She had to get to Lucifer.

 

*WHO*

Chloe was worried.     She had never seen him so still before.    This wasn’t like someone being unconscious, this was something else.     His was making a humming sound.   It wasn’t a moan, no this was a humming like machinery almost.    She regretted not calling an ambulance because now, there was a traffic jam.    She was going to put on her siren and drive down the emergency lane, but first, she had to check on him.    Since it didn’t look like the traffic would be moving anytime soon she changed gears and undid her seatbelt.

First, she touched his forehead, and it was extremely hot that she had to pull her hand away.

“Lucifer, can you hear me?” she called out.

She slapped his face a little, trying to bring him around.

“Luci----”

Before she had time to react his eyes shot open and he bolted from the car.

“Lucifer!” she shouted as she took off behind her.

 

She was calling for him.    He could hear it in his head, for centuries she had been the only one in his head until the return of his wings.    Of course, the demons had always been there calling out, but the only voice that he paid attention to that he could always make out was hers, and at least that was still the same.    It was like the voices of humanity were being drowned out by her, and she was scared.    She hadn’t been scared for so long, and he had to get to her.   He turned the corner, and he knew what was holding up traffic.

When Chloe rounded the corner, she came to a halting stop.    She knew now She could see the frantic movements of someone trying to get out.   She knew that it was useless, the jaws of life were the only thing that she could imagine getting the poor soul out, and yet Lucifer was fast approaching the car.

“Lucifer get away from there it’s going to blow!” she called out.       She wanted to stop him, but if she ran out she wasn’t sure if they’d have time to escape the blast.    She had a daughter.

Someone had trapped her inside.    One of his brothers or sisters, he could feel them still around.   He’d make them pay, but first, he had to get her out.    He could hear Chloe calling him back, and he knew that this was going to be dangerous because she was here.     He didn’t care though, they were only four people that he’d gladly be mortal for and one of them was in that car.    He reached for the handle and easily pulled the door from the mangled car.    He heard Chloe when she yelps out of the way of the door.

He reached inside and easily pulled her out.    He knew that it had to be bad, she had lost consciousness, and she had lost her glamor.    One side of her body was now skinless and badly burned.   If her eyes were open, he knew that one of them would be all white.    He chest was rising but slowly.   She needed help.    He turned to walk back towards Chloe and that’s when the car blew.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author’s Notes:  I hope everyone had a great holiday.    Mine was good although there was a death, but he would want us all to be happy and celebrate.    So that’s what we did.    Okay I guess you want more, I mean that was one hell of a cliffhanger.**

**Chapter 5**

She was running.    She had to make sure he was okay after that, that they were both okay.    He had thrown himself on top of her.    She was afraid of what she might see when she touched him.    She was more than surprised at how hot he seemed to be when she touched him.

“Lucifer.” She called out.

When he looked up, she couldn’t describe what she saw on his face.   He was beyond distraught.    She looked at Maze and she couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her lips.    She couldn’t quite explain everything that she was seeing.   She was burned on one side of her body.    Her hair had somehow turned white, but right down the middle of her being it was like day and night.    How did that happen?

“Oh God Lucifer her face, I’m calling for an ambulance.” She took out her radio.

“She’s beautiful.” He smiled leaning down to kiss her forehead.

There it was again.    She was calling in the accident, and she hoped that help would get there in time.   Maze really didn’t look good, and Lucifer was fading fast.    She had no idea what was wrong with him, there conversation from earlier was long gone now.

“Is she breathing?” she asked.

Lucifer was so gentle when he moved the hair from in front of her face.    He leant down and gently listened.    

“She’s breathing!” he shouted towards her.

She pretty much realized that his ears must have been bleeding from the blast.   She gave him a look over, and she noticed that his ears were bleeding.

“Lucifer can you me okay?    Your ears are bleeding.”

Lucifer looked up as if he was about to say something, but out of nowhere Maze eyes shot open and she began gasping for breath.    Chloe’s thoughts were confirmed when she saw the milky white eye looking around unseeing wildly.

“Mazikeen.” He gasped.

“Find me.” She whimpered.

She took a hold of his hand and I watched sort of a like a fire build in his eyes.

“Lucifer!” Chole shouted.

“I’m sorry.” He gasped and then his eyes rolled back into his head and he lost consciousness.

 

*WHO*

She was pacing.   He knew that she was upset, and he knew that what they were doing was wrong, but why did she seem so upset.

“Why are you so upset Linda, we did nothing wrong?” he provided.

“She knew you were here, and now every time I call her and try and apologize or tell we were just talking she’s not answering.    She told me something in confidence and I’ve broken that trust.”

“Maze will understand we can tell her its all my fault and she will forgive you.    I will let her know that====oh!” he gasped.

“What is it??” Linda asked concerned.

“I…I….”

“Hold on.” Linda stopped him to answer her phone.

Amenadiel knew something was wrong, suddenly, he felt overwhelmed with emotion, and he got this warmth around his shoulders.   He knew what that was, it was his grace.

“We have to go, that was Chloe there’s been an accident.” She told him pulling him towards the door.

 

*WHO*

Chloe’s mind was reeling.     The ambulance had come and took them both.    She had to drive her car because they couldn’t pull them apart and they had to go in the same ambulance.    She was trying to think of what she had seen.   What his eyes had done?    What was that?    He really couldn’t be the devil, there was on such thing as that right?      The devil wouldn’t currently be fight for his life, right?  No, it was ridiculous.

She just needed to not be there by herself.   She had called Linda and she had assured her that she was on her way.    She had called Dan, and so was he, but she hoped he didn’t bring Trixie.   Although she would kill for a cuddle from her daughter right now, she didn’t need her there worrying about Maze and Lucifer.   At least not yet.

They were being seen now she would call and give Marcus and give him update.    She couldn’t help the two of them right now.   She was trying to calm herself and not paying attention to where she was walking.   She walked right into someone.

“Oh, I’m sorry.  Lucifer?” she questioned.

Michael had made it to the hospital to finish what he had started, but ever since he had entered it was like his injuries that had been healing were not aching more than he could ever had imagined.    He had felt his shoulder sliding out o the socket right when someone barreled right into him.    When he looked up everything clicked into place.

“Oh, would you look at you?   Aren’t you an interesting little thing?” he sighed.

“Who are you?” Chloe asked confused.

“I’m Michael, and telling by your reaction to me you are who I’ve been dying to meet.” He smiled.

 

**End Notes:   Man it’s been a long time.    I’m so sorry, get ready for big updates now and I’m glad that you have been enjoying this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The flames were everywhere, but they weren’t putting off any heat.    That was the first thing that Lucifer noticed when his eyes snapped open.    He was in hell, but he wasn’t.     This was a trick of the mind.   If he were any other person it would probably be terrifying, but he was the devil, and he knew a mirage when he saw one.     He knew immediately who had done this, and just as soon he got out of this he was going to ring his little evil twin’s neck.   What was going on?

“Lucifer!” he heard the shout.

“Mazikeen I’m coming.” He hoped to his feet and took off towards the sound.

 

*WHO*

 

This was her.    The miracle that was Chloe Decker.    The woman that put these games into play.    She really was something.    Just looking at her and how she shined so bright.    How his brother didn’t see it was still amazing to him, that was why he was here.    Lucifer was going to be his again, and she was the woman to get him where he needed to be.    He just had to play his cards right, she was Maze’s friend after all.

It wasn’t him.   Well, of course, it wasn’t him.   She knew for a fact that he was in a room right down the hall getting God knows what done to him, but this man standing in front of her was Lucifer.    He looked exactly like him.    The only difference was, his hair was filled with unruly curls, the way that Lucifer’s was the rare mornings she caught him., and his clothing was more casual.    He wasn’t who she needed now but for some reason, he brought her calmness and safety.

“Who are you?” she asked

“My name is Michael, I went to the station looking for my brother and they told me what happened.    Are you Chole?   Has there been any word?” he asked with genuine concern.

Just when Chloe thought she had him figured out there’s another one of him    She was speechless, he had asked her about his brother, but she couldn’t bring any words to her throat.   All her mind kept telling her was that they were two of them and that she might want to be a little careful around this one.

“I’m sorry you’re just a surprise.     Lucifer didn’t tell me he had another brother coming into town and he also forgot to mention that he had a brother in the twin variety.” She smiled nervously.

Chloe Decker was an open book, he could read her mind like a cheap magazine.   He knew how to get in, he needed her, at least for now.

“I didn’t think that I would be coming here to see my brother, but he called me recently and I had to get here considering.” He sighed looking down.    He knew his brother, and he knew what he told her.

He knew!    Chloe could get answers.   His brother obviously knew what was wrong with him and he could provide the answers and they could help him, he obviously loved him since he came right away.    They were twins, that is what she always heard about twins their bond was unbreakable.  

“What did he tell me?” she asked cautiously    He didn’t tell her that he was a twin, but the one thing that he always told her was his family couldn’t be trusted.    She was a detective, after all, no one could pull the wool over her eyes.

He knew that the big reveal hadn’t happened yet.   He brushed his hand across his ring, and it was as if he was whispering to him.   He was afraid of what she would think of him if she knew the truth about him.    He would use this, by the time he woke up she would make him come back to their side.   Then when he was back as a heavenly host, and with their father, he’d end him.   It would all be perfect, he would kill him, and his father would know that he was the one that should be by his side.   Where was his golden boy now?   Running after a demon.    Her time was just about up.

“I’m guessing you he told you what he hasn’t even told Amenadiel, he’s dying.    I’m going to watch my brother die, I don’t know what I’m going to do.” He let out a few tears.

Chloe was shocked.   It was unnerving seeing the man that she knew she loved breakdown in front of her.   She knew it wasn’t him, but he needed to be comforted.    She got on her tiptoes and embraced him.  

He wasn’t ready for the surge of power he got when she embraced him.    She was truly an enigma, maybe he could have her for himself.    She was a miracle, and she couldn’t have real feelings for the devil, it had to be about her being a miracle.   He was just as good as his brother, no he was better.

“I’m sorry.” He stammered trying his best for a distraught look.

“No, it’s alright, come on now that you’re here I’m sure the doctor will tell us something.” She smiled taking his hand and they fell into step to find a doctor.

 

*WHO*

 

He knew had to have walked around for an hour now, and it was like Maze’s voice was bouncing off the walls.   He was getting dizzy and confused which another sure sign that this was not his hell.   This was the work of the trickster.

“Where is she, Michael?” He shouted.

“Lucifer!” he heard her scream.

When he rounded the corner she was standing there waiting on him.    It was all wrong though, she was her old grey battle wardrobe.   Her face was unmasked, and her hair long and straight.    When they were in hell, she never wore her glamor, but her face was covered by an ivory mask he had brought her.   She looked ready for battle, but her eyes were terrified, and before he realized she was in his arms

“I didn’t think you would be able to find me.” She whimpered.

She was showing a sign on weakness, and he knew that she had to be afraid for this to happen, but there was something wrong, something still off.   He was there, they were together she should know that e would have them home in no time, and together they would make his brother pay.   He would even let her have him for a while.

“You have to go!”

“What?   Mazikeen you were screaming for me, I’m here and together we can get you out of here. H told her calmly.

Maze shivered when he put his hand in hers.   He gripped her bracelet and he could feel the bond, but there was something off.

“Maze, what has he done?” he demanded eyes blazing.

Every time she saw that it did something to her.   It was her Lord and Master in full form, but that couldn’t help her now, not here.   He wasn’t seeing the biggest picture.

“Lucifer, do you know where we are?”

“I’m no fool Maze, this is one of my brother’s tricks.   He wants me to believe that we are in hell, that my home is turning against me, but it’s not.    This is not hell, we’re obviously unconscious, I remember you to ask me to find you, and then the darkness came.”

“Oh God!” she panicked.

“What is it Maze, what?”

“It’s not real, you have to find me!”

Just like a light switch instantly all the flames that had been surrounding them were extinguished in an instant and he’s overtaken by the brightness of their surroundings.    He reaches for Maze, but she’s not long right next to him, there’s a glass separating the two of them.    That’s when he notices his wings are out, and he’s no longer wearing his suit.

“Oh no!    You can’t be here, we can’t be here Maze!”

“I can’ get out Lucifer, I’m trapped.    You must get me outta here.

“But this is…. I mean…. we’re in heaven!”

 

**END NOTES:   I know it’s been ages right after I said there’s going to be tons of updates.   It’s just another story has taken over and I don’t want to post it yet and well I hope you like this.   Remember comments mean the world to me.**

 


End file.
